Stronghold Horror
by VampyreDarkness
Summary: Just a story of some camp I go to. Two people trudged through the woods and come upon something within. Are they going to survive or die?


**Stronghold Horror**

Two men trudged along through a small path within the woods of Stronghold grounds. They only used the light of the full moon to light their way.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it isn't too late to turn back," one man said. He pulled his brown jacket closer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lets get going before you chicken out," the other man laughed.

"I am not afraid, Jim, I just don't want to do this. We could get arrested for trespassing," the other argued.

The man, Jim, laughed again. "Don't worry, we won't get arrested. Promise you. Now, quit complaining and hurry up!"

They continued in silence as a building loomed out of the ground. It was a building made of stone and wood to mimic the castles across the ocean in the United Kingdom. It had a carriage house on the west side with the bunkhouse and armory on the east. Its Great Hall lay on the second floor to the north and the tower to the northwest. Its gargoyles glowed grey above the entrance.

Near the gate to the south of the courtyard lay two iron doors with chains and a padlock around it. It was through those doors that lay the dark and haunting dungeon and the two men's destination.

"Do you have the key?" asked Jim. The man fumbled with his pockets, found the key, and handed it to Jim. "Thanks Adam." Adam just nodded and backed up. Jim struggled with the rusted padlock for a few minutes then he finally wrenched it open. It was pitch black inside and not even the light from the moon helped.

"Alright then. Lets go," said Jim in a nervous and shaky voice. "You want to go first?"

"Nope. No thank you," said Adam with him backing away.

"Okay then," Jim said and he shakily went into the dungeon. "Can you hand me the lantern." Adam handed down the lantern and Jim turned it on. Adam slowly stepped through and they started to walk.

As they walked, they came across many tunnels that led to other unknown places. The earthworks were carved nicely out of the dirt and rock. They could feel things moving over and around their feet. They were rats. The rats were climbing through skulls on the floor and on piles of bones.

"This is disgusting," complained Adam. He kicked a rat off of his foot and watched it land with a small thud.

"Well, quit complaining and looking down so you can live," said Jim with and even more shaky voice. They continued down the path that they were on winding through the earth.

It was like a huge mole had been through it. Within a few minutes, they were lost. Soon enough, though, they saw torches lit on the cave wall, secured by iron brackets. Adam and Jim looked at each other with horror in their eyes. They never expected this to be here.

They moved more carefully and quietly onward as rooms came into view. As they moved a sinister voice could be heard echoing through the cave. It was as if an animal was dying. Jim and Adam stopped suddenly and looked at each other, the horror was clear in their eyes.

"Should we go on? I mean, we don't even know what it is. It's not too late to turn back and walk away," said Adam. He started to shake violently.

"I-I-I th-th-think we sh-sh-should c-carry on," stuttered Jim. He was shaking just as violently as Adam. He started to walk forward taking small steps. Adam waited a few more minutes and ran to catch up with him. As they walked on, the laughing grew louder. They had left all of the rooms far behind but one. As the men got nearer, the laughing still continued..

"You should look first," said Jim while backing away.

"No thank you. Why don't you? It was your idea to come down here anyway," replied Adam. He pushed Jim towards the entrance. Jim looked in and saw a man laughing with a knife in hand and a small girl no older than six lay at his feet.

The man looked at Jim and smiled. "Come here now. I won't hurt you," the man said in a voice that sounded as if he were talking to a child.. Jim looked up and started to run. Adam caught on to what was happening and took off after Jim. Jim suddenly tripped and fell. Adam looked back and saw that it was too late. The man was already upon him.

Adam could hear the deafening screams as Jim was stabbed continuously in his body. The screams echoes off of the wall and chased Adam further down the tunnel. He suddenly heard hurried steps behind him and he know it was the man.

"Come here, little one. I won't hurt you," the man called in the same voice as he talked to Jim back in the room. Adam was starting to lose strength fast. He suddenly saw a soft whitish glow and soon was at the mouth of the cave. It overlooked a large stone quarry. Adam took off from the cave and went straight into the forest. From the sound of the brush moving he knew he was being followed by the creature. Adam started to slow tremendously from his long run. He collapsed as the man walked over. "I've caught you. I guess I win." Adam was then stabbed continuously in the back, his screams flowing through the forest like a broken melody.


End file.
